That one night in Seoul
by NatalieHornbeck
Summary: Just read it and tell me what you think! And if you don't like it, don't read it!


It was 9:23 at night in Seoul and Jeff Simonds was out for his usual walk around the town. He came to Korea to see the sights, the sounds, the people. The capitol of the country was very beautiful indeed, but that was not the only reason why he traveled all the way to Korea, Jeff was an international thief. He had been all over the world, China, Germany, Sweden, Norway, Belarus, everywhere, stealing various valuable artifacts, and last on his list was Korea. Jeff made his way down Jah Neunn St. and turned down Mah Heu Av. to the Jai Bing residence. That was where the vase of a thousand souls was being held.

He ran up the walkway and stopped dead in his tracks after seeing that the rest of the way was covered in bear traps. _Heh, too easy!_ Jeff thought to himself, he carefully slipped his way through the traps and came to the front window. He peered inside and saw that the whole inside was filled with lasers. Jeff took out the binoculars that he kept in his pocket and looked inside the window. At the end of the lasers were pressure activated flamethrowers, then after that it looked like there was an underwater passage filled with sharks and other dangerous marine animals. He put away his binoculars and scanned the window for alarms and then slowly opened it.

He climbed inside and knelt down to the floor to observe the lasers. Jeff devised a plan quickly and carefully, then dodged all the lasers as he flew to the end. The pressure activated flamethrowers were just a step away. He swiftly jumped over them and made his way over to the under water passageway and jumped into the water. The second he landed in the water all of the marine predators attacked him. The sharks were going for his arms and the piranhas were going for his legs. _Eh, I've been in worse. _Jeff twisted his body around so that his legs were facing the sharks and his arms were facing the piranhas. He reached into his pocket and took out an energy shield to hold back the piranhas, he kicked the sharks away, and swam to the end of the water way.

Jeff took many deep breaths after he left the water and he suddenly felt freezing. The temperature had dropped from a nice 60 degrees to an icy 12 degrees. He quickly jumped up and ran to the end of the hallway that he had arrived in, followed by a trail of frozen breath. He reached for the door at the end of the hall and opened it cautiously, even though he was freezing his ass off. The room was entirely empty except for one thing, the vase of a thousand souls. Jeff looked over the stand that the vase was on to see if that was booby trapped as well. It seemed safe enough for him to take it, so he did, and he got the hell out of there.

He made it back to the safe part of the walkway when it occurred to him, this was all too easy. There suddenly appeared a bunch of ninjas surrounding him.

"See! I knew this was too easy. What's up guys?" Jeff teased. The ninjas just stood there, pissed as ever, with their weapons drawn out ready for battle.

"You will give us back the Vase of a thousand souls, or we will be forced to kill you. Or, we could take the vase AND kill you. Personally I prefer the second one, but I might be feeling generous today." The leader of the group was a girl, looked about 14 years of age, and she was smiling a wicked grin.  
"Well well... I seems like we meet again Natalie. That beating in Shanghai wasn't enough for you huh?" Jeff stood there and crossed his arms. Natalie chuckled and drew out her 16 inch katana from her waist.  
"This time, I have a weapon. Douche bag." The ninja leader cursed under her breath.  
"Hey! Language!" Jeff wagged a finger at the teenager. Natalie scowled and crossed her arms.  
"Or what, you'll send me to the principals office. I'm not your pupil anymore sir, so, I will swear all I goddamn want and there is nothing you can do about. But anyway, back to what I'm really here for, the vase. Hand it over." Jeff just laughed and put one hand on his hip.  
"Or what? you'll report me for being a mean teacher?" Natalie's facial expression changed. At first she was just trying to be reasonable, now he had gotten on her nerves and she wasn't very nice when this happened. Her small smirk faded, her eyes had become dark and ominous, and her stance had become one of a fighting style. Her voice had changed to a flat, monotonous tone.  
"I will kill you this time."

Natalie sprinted forward and thrust her sword towards the thief's stomach, but missed. Jeff had moved out of the way before she could strike him. He bolted out into the street and headed down an alleyway, where he was soon cornered by Natalie and her ninja followers.  
"Get him!" Jeff's eyes widened as he turned around and started running down the alley. He ran back into the wall and ran up it. He jumped down and landed on two of the ninjas' necks, instantly killing them. Out of his peripheral vision he saw at least five shuriken flying towards his face. The thief just barely dodged the shuriken, but only by an inch or so. He Ran over towards the other ninjas and pulled out a sword of his own, slicing them all in half.

Jeff lifted his head and stared straight at Natalie. The once brave and mouthy teenager had quickly shifted into a fragile frightened little girl. Her expression was one of horror. Tears had filled her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back. Natalie began to cry, but it was very subtle. She then switched back to pissed leader. Jeff did sorta feel bad, but he would have to fight her. Natalie let out a harsh scream and darted straight for Jeff's throat. Panic filled Jeff's face, but inside he was cool and confident. He moved out of the way and slashed Natalie's arm.  
"SHIT!" She yelled. Natalie spun around and kept on attacking the thief, she didn't even care that there was a huge gash on her arm. Natalie couldn't land one hit on Jeff, but she never gave up. Jeff was trying not to hit her when suddenly, Natalie's sword shot towards his head. The thief bent backwards in order not to be killed, but in the process he extended his right arm out. All he heard was a slight crack and squirting noises, and then a thud onto the ground. He turned his head slowly and dropped his sword at the sight of her on the ground in a pool of her own blood.

His eyes widened in shock as he watched the crimson liquid flow from the right side or her chest. Natalie let out a blood-curdling scream and started to cry for real this time. She was holding her wound which was spurting blood everywhere, she needed hospital attention, like, right now. The pain was so unbearable that she passed out on the concrete. Jeff knelt down and examined her wounds, they were serious. He quickly scooped her up of the ground and rushed her to the hospital himself.

Natalie woke up and looked at her surroundings and looked down at where she had been stabbed and there was now stitches. Natalie closed her eyes tightly and tried not to start crying again, which she figured would hurt her chest. She then opened her eyes again and looked to her left. There sitting on a small table was the vase that Jeff was planning to steal. Natalie had a small confused look on her face. She realized that there was a note on the side of it. Natalie reached out to it and looked at it. She started to smile as she read the note.

"_Dear Natalie,_

_You really are a pain. I felt really bad about what happened earlier, so I brought you to the hospital instead of leaving you there to die. (I wasn't planning for that to happen...) Also, I left you the vase. If it was really that important to you, you could have said so. I don't really need it anyways, I got a whole bunch of other stuff I can sell for great money.I hope you feel better soon. You always were my favorite pupil ya' know._

_Your 'friend',  
Jeff Simonds_

_P.S. You REALLY need to work on your fighting skills. See you in Italy. Don't be late~! :)_ "

*******************************  
**Hurray! My first story! Now, it may not be the best thing ever... but at least I did it right? This story was actually something I had to write for my teacher, Mr. Simonds. and I also have plenty more that I will upload...later...when I feel like it. So...read it and tell me what you think! And if you don't like it, don't read it! :D**

**- Natalie Paige H.**


End file.
